DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12
オールスター |Translation = Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 |Gallery = DMX-11 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmx11 |Release = October 20th, 2012 |Next = DMX-12 Black Box Pack |Previous = DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Kirari! Leo Saga |Block = Episode 2 }} Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 is the 11th DMX pack in the OCG. Details Each pack contains 7 cards with each pack being specifically filled with 1 race of creature. This set focuses on specific 12 races; *Angel Command (Light) *Angel Command (Darkness) *Cyber Lord *Demon Command (Light) *Giant *Great Mecha King *Guardian *Human *King Command Dragon *Red Command Dragon *Wild Veggies *Zombie Dragon It introduces many new exclusive cards to the set, as well as reprints of many older cards. It focuses on races that have been featured in Episode 2 so far with DMR-05 and DMR-06. Around 1 out of 3 boxes will contain a Red Command Dragon pack or a King Command Dragon pack, which contains a Victory Rare. Contents Katta's Oni! Victory Dragon pack *1/84 Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve *2/84 Kaiser "Zanki", Extreme Musha *3/84 Gaial Diez *4/84 Galaga, White Ogre *5/84 Dual Shock Dragon *6/84 Laurier, Ogre Princess *7/84 Volcanic Arrows Katta Kirifuda's main race is Red Command Dragon, but this pack features only two creatures with this race. Its strategy involves sacrificing shields until the player has no shields, then summon Laurier, Ogre Princess to evolve it into Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve easily to reverse the game. Dual Shock Dragon has been reprinted after a long time since DMC-54 while Laurier, Ogre Princess is being printed for the second time since DMX-08. This Laurier is printed with new artwork. Osamu's King Dragon great march pack *8/84 Codeking Ludwig *9/84 Codeking Number Nine *10/84 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *11/84 Chopin, Dragon King *12/84 Mendelssohn *13/84 Magmadragon Balga Geyser *14/84 Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova This pack focuses on the King Command Dragon race. The material is pretty suiting for Drama strategies. Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova is a favorite among Drama decks. Mendelssohn is a powerful turn 2 mana acceleration spell that can potentially add 2 mana in the second turn. Due to it being a Victory pack, the chances of it appearing are low, causing the prices of those cards to mass inflate, but fortunately Mendelssohn and Chopin, Dragon King had been reprinted in DMD-07 and DMX-14. However, Mendelssohn's price is still overall high. Oraora! Raou's Light Demon pack *15/84 Codefight Agatha Hercule *16/84 Codedemon Ballom Mystery *17/84 Dying Message, Friction Heaven of Freezing *18/84 Pakulpan, Phantom Thief *19/84 Gimoro, Silent Killer *20/84 Prison Spark *21/84 Christie Gate The first appearance of Light Demon Commands was in DMR-06. This pack strengthens the resources of this race and all contents in this pack are new cards. The main combo is to put Codefight Agatha Hercule into the battle zone using Christie Gate for only 3 mana. Pakulpan, Phantom Thief is a cheaper shield replenishment card when compared to Codefight Misdirection. Dying Message, Friction Heaven of Freezing features a powerful freeze effect while Gimoro, Silent Killer features a fairly strong anti-spell meta. Furthermore, Ballom, Master of Death, the representative for Demon Commands, appears here as Codedemon Ballom Mystery, and it can also put Agatha Hercule into the battle zone as well. Seiya's favourite Darkness Angel pack *22/84 Codenight June Bride *23/84 Codenight Congratulation *24/84 Codenight Bouquet Toss *25/84 Kariisabira, Magical Heaven of Toasting *26/84 Tuxedo, Fallen Angel of the Beloved *27/84 Noshire, Fallen Angel of Betrothal *28/84 Blue Marriage The first appearance of Darkness Angel Commands was in DMR-06. This pack strengthens the resources of this race. While Wedding Gate has appeared in DMR-06 and DMD-08, adapting it to this pack is required due to its synergy with this race. All cards in this pack has something to do with sacrificing shields. Katta's Human Oni! Rush pack *29/84 Oninaguri, the Legend *30/84 Masamune Explosion, Drill Ogre *31/84 Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist *32/84 Moel, Rider Ogre *33/84 Onichakkari, Explosive Zou *34/84 Explodemaru, Careless Ogre *35/84 B-Boy, the Explosive Human is the main race of this pack, so it has good compatibility with DMD-05. The player may consider putting all cards in this pack into that deck. Oninaguri, the Legend is an updated version of Oninaguri, Infinite Fist and has an extremely stunning cost to power ratio, which brings a sense of Power Creep. Besides Masamune Explosion, Drill Ogre, Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist's reprinting from the corocoro comic was a pleasant surprise. Leo's Heaven ore! Angel pack *36/84 Truename Orekoso Foxstar *37/84 Wagahai Cat, Spirit of Destiny *38/84 Kibbate Cat, Heaven's Gate Elemental *39/84 Heaven's Double Tail *40/84 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *41/84 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core *42/84 Alshia, Spirit of Novas Here Light Angel Commands are the focus of this pack. Kibbate Cat, Heaven's Gate Elemental is a strong support for Heaven spells. While Heaven's Gate is the main card, Heaven's Double Tail brought more options for said support. The new foil of Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits is also beautiful and fits with the card. Since all new cards save for Truename Orekoso Foxstar were reprinted in DMD-08 and Orekoso foxstar is useless, it can be considered a Junk Rare pack. Dan's "too dangerous" Zombie Dragon pack *43/84 Super Necrodragon Hakaishi Hakai *44/84 Necrodragon Senjou Enjou *45/84 Necrodragon Odol Needle *46/84 Necrodragon Haisai Rasshai *47/84 Necrodragon Guljeneraid *48/84 Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *49/84 Primal Scream Zombie Dragons have been featured in Episode 2 since DMR-05. Now an essential creature of this race, Necrodragon Guljeneraid's reprint was more than welcome. Resembling the reanimation powers of Inferno Gate, Babelginus, Demonic Dragon had synergy with Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon while Necrodragon Odol Needle appeared as a strong shield trigger. For graveyard supply the pack has Necrodragon Senjou Enjou and Primal Scream. However, as Babelginus, Demonic Dragon is restricted on July 8, 2017, this combo is much more difficult to use. Elegance's Mana Prime Giant pack *50/84 Truegiant Dokaben *51/84 Habanero Giant *52/84 Asura, the Great Enigma *53/84 Takasuki Giant *54/84 Awakening Giant *55/84 Japanica Giant *56/84 Gorgeous Giant Giants had appeared in Episode 2 since DMR-05. Truegiant Dokaben's soulshift is a strong way to bring it out quicker. Gorgeous Giant is the quickest way to bring Dokaben out. The pack works well with Truename Giant Mac and when combined with Habanero Giant, can bury 2 opposing creatures into the mana zone. Asura, the Great Enigma's reprinting is welcomed as it can be searched by Takasuki Giant. Kirino Giant's reprint from DMX-09 is advisable to adapt for this pack. Koiwai's mass spawning Wild Veggies pack *57/84 Codevegetable Matsu Bokkuri *58/84 Don Durian, Flavor Chief *59/84 Kurikuri Igarazu *60/84 Baron Gouyama *61/84 Royal Durian *62/84 Great Cactus *63/84 Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie Wild Veggies were first featured in Episode 2 in DMR-06. A special attention was given to the reprinted Baron Gouyama and Great Cactus as those cards were out of product and are extremely difficult to obtain due to their rarity, though Great Cactus's rarity had been downgraded due to criticism when it is first released as a Super Rare. Don Grill, Flavor Chief is preferable to be added to this pack due to its powerful Gravity Zero effect. The pack is suited to spam massive amounts of Wild Veggies and thus can trigger its Gravity Zero easily which is great for the metagame. Due to the evolution creature focus, Royal Durian was also reprinted. Don Durian, Flavor Chief offers more options in this department, having also a good synergy with Don Grill. Kurikuri Igarazu also appeared as an alternative to the reprinted Victory Apple from DMX-12. It's best to put in both for Gouyama's effect. Nanmo Nai's Iron Wall Guardian Pack *64/84 Yarare Tailucky, Luck Guardian *65/84 Mamori Taihappy, Love Guardian *66/84 Large March Spark *67/84 Me Fusar, Guardian of Harmony *68/84 Terse Ruth, Lightboom Guardian *69/84 Mint Shuval, Oracle Guardian *70/84 Peru Pere, Viral Guardian This pack features Guardians which will eventually become the main antagonists in Episode 2. Mamori Taihappy, Love Guardian's Saver effect has good synergy with Yarare Tailucky, Luck Guardian's spell recovery and thus one can reuse Large March Spark. The reprint of Mint Shuval, Oracle Guardian is completely pointless. Me Fusar, Guardian of Harmony also has synergy with Mamori Taihappy. Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian can be adapted as a finisher. Generally a niche pack as all cards rely on Guardians here. Atsushi's Mecha Super Draw Strategy pack *71/84 Patrol Function, Special Police Mecha *72/84 DJ Afro Speaker, Noise Mecha *73/84 Rescue Space, Emergency Mecha *74/84 Mecha Admiral Sound Shooter *75/84 Over Skill, Rampaging Machine *76/84 Chivalrous Robo Gentleman *77/84 El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King Great Mecha Kings appeared in Episode 2 since DMR-06. In this pack their strategy is hand replenishment and as such it can use Codename iFormulaX as a finisher in IFormulaX-tra Win decks. Rescue Space, Emergency Mecha makes expanding the field easier. DJ Afro Speaker, Noise Mecha is intended to help trigger the madness of Mecha Admiral Sound Shooter, but it doesn't work due to the double substitution effect. Saiba's Cyber Lord trick pack *78/84 Cyber J Shin *79/84 Jaban *80/84 Tron *81/84 Parlock ~Cursed Voyage~ *82/84 Hydro Commune *83/84 Submarine Fortress Lair *84/84 Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Cyber Lord is the main race of this pack. Tron and Jaban appeared as cheap baits for Cyber evolution creatures. Cyber J Shin appeared as a way to further support Cyber Lords. DMR-05 brought Emperor Basiccun and Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker for more Designer's Combos. If Mono-Water rush is intended to be used here, Emperor Maribel and Emperor Tina can also be used and Cyber J Shin removed. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Fixed Content Packs